TMNT: Casey
[[Datei:IDW C&A 02 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Casey & April'' #2 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Casey & April'' #2''' ist der zweite von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 22. Juli 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Casey & April #2 (IDW) * Story: Mariko Tamaki * Zeichnungen: Irene Koh * Farben: Brittany Peer * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT: Casey & April'' #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Casey & April'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Roadtrip der EinsamkeitCasey Jones und April O'Neil *das Pantheon **Rattenkönig **"Red" (Cameo) *''The Broken Sword'' **Sam **Ted **Marcus *Dr. Miller (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Ein Herz schüttet sich ausNachdem sie und Casey sich getrennt haben, fährt April mit ihrem Van weiter durch die Wüste zum Wohnsitz von "Red", der Schwester des alten Farmers von der Tankstelle,''TMNT: Casey & April'' #1 während sie ihre wachsende Unsicherheit mit Selbstgesprächen zu bekämpfen versucht. Unterwegs wird sie aber aufgehalten, als sie einer jungen Mutter mit ihren Zwillingstöchtern begegnet, deren Mietwagen auf der Straße einen Platten eingefangen hat, und ihnen bei der Reparatur hilft. Beim Anblick der beiden für ihr Alter recht intelligenten Mädchen plaudert April mit der Mutter über ihre eigene Kindheit, in der sie sich selbst für die Wissenschaften begeistert hat, und ihre Sorgen darüber, wie jetzt, wo sie sich nicht in einer Krise befindet, ihre Welt langsam auseinander zu brechen droht, weil sie nicht wirklich weiß, was sie in diesem Moment mit sich anfangen soll. thumb|left|200px|Meeting the Broken SwordZur gleichen Zeit erreicht Casey den auf Dr. Millers Karte angegebenen Zielort, die sogenannte "Waffenkammer"; aber anstatt eines Gebäudes findet er ein extrem dichtes Dornenheckendickicht vor. Gerade als er seinem Frust jedoch Luft machen will, hört er plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei. Rasch bewaffnet Casey sich mit einem Stück Zaunlatte und bahnt sich einen Weg durchs Dickicht - doch zu seiner Überraschung trifft er eine Gruppe von Männern an, die auf einem offenen Platz inmitten der Hecke eine offensichtlich esoterische Versammlung abhalten. Einer dieser Männer, Sam, stellt Casey sich und seine Gruppe vor: Bei ihnen handelt es sich um eine spirituelle Hilfegruppe für Männer namens The Broken Sword ("Das Gebrochene Schwert"), die durch ihren neuen Manager Ted neuen Schwung in ihr Programm bekommen hat. (Der Schrei, den Casey gehört hat, war einfach nur ein Bestandteil ihres Therapieprogramms.) thumb|160px|Wut und ein Glas PomeorangeEiner der Männer, Marcus, will mit einem Glas Pomeorangensaft zum freundlichen Willkommen ihres unerwarteten Gastes beitragen, doch da er sich dabei Casey von hinten genähert hat, reagiert dieser instinktiv mit einer aggressiven Abwehrhaltung. Sam bemerkt dazu, wie Ted ihnen unter anderem beigebracht hat, dass Wut in Wirklichkeit eine Maske ist, die etwas verdeckt, was ihrem Träger am meisten Angst macht - ein Argument, welches Caseys wunden Punkt trifft. Casey will daher nichts weiter von der Gruppe wissen und macht sich von dannen, doch als abschließenden Rat ruft Sam ihm hinterher: "Irgendwann müssen wir alle lernen, das in die Arme zu schließen, was wir am meisten fürchten!" thumb|left|200px|Aneinander vorbeiNachdem April sich von der Frau verabschiedet hat, setzt sie die Fahrt zu "Reds" Wohnsitz weiter fort. Unterwegs wird sie von Casey angerufen, der ihr zu erklären versucht, was er bei der "Waffenkammer" vorgefunden hat und ihr mitteilt, dass er jetzt zur Tankstelle zurückfahren will. Dabei wird aber die Verständigung zwischen den beiden immer schlechter; erstens weil sie in ihrer Anspannung aneinander vorbeizureden beginnen, und zweitens wird das Telefonsignal immer schwächer. Bevor die beiden das Gespräch in Gang bringen können, erreicht April gerade "Reds" Wohnsitz, einen alten Wohnwagen, vor dessen Tür ein Teich mit einigen Trittsteinen liegt. Und gerade in diesem Moment bricht die Telefonverbindung zwischen Casey und April vollständig zusammen. thumb|200px|Eine beunruhigende VeränderungFrustriert darüber, dass er und April immer noch keine Verständigung miteinander gefunden haben, fährt Casey mit dem Motorrad zurück zur Tankstelle. Doch als er dort ankommt, findet er diese zu seiner immensen Überraschung verlassen und halb zerfallen vor, als wäre sie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in Betrieb gewesen, und auch das Motorrad hat sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen schlagartig in ein rostiges, uraltes Wrack verwandelt. Casey kommt unverzüglich die böse Ahnung, dass der alte Farmer irgendwie hinter der Sache stecken muss, und Gefahr für April witternd, rennt er augenblicklich den Highway entlang und versucht, April per Telefon zu erreichen und sie davor zu warnen, dass sie geradewegs in eine Falle läuft! thumb|left|200px|Eine Falle schnappt zu!Indessen klopft April an der Tür des Wohnwagens an und versucht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch es anwortet ihr niemand, und die Tür steht offen. Sie wird kurzzeitig vom Eintreten in den Wohnwagen abgelenkt, als Caseys Anruf sie erreicht, doch es kommt keine Verbindung zustande, und so verhallt Caseys verzweifelte Warnung ungehört. Plötzlich wird die Tür des Wohnwagens wie von Geisterhand aufgeworfen. April tritt ins Innere, findet sich aber paradoxerweise in einem langen Korridor wieder, dessen Wände im ostasiatischen Stil bemalt sind. Bevor sie richtig anfangen kann, sich über diese Szenerie zu wundern, schließt auf einmal eine knochige Hand die Tür hinter ihr zu, und es wird stockdunkel um sie. thumb|160px|Der Rattenkönig und seine SchwesterDraußen wendet sich Aprils Fänger, der Rattenkönig, von der Tür des Wohnwagens ab und meint, dass sie noch genügend Zeit hätten, um sich ein Barbeque zu gönnen. Er bietet seiner Gesprächspartnerin - seiner Schwester "Red" - etwas davon an, doch diese lehnt das Angebot ab. Produktionsfehler *In Aprils Erinnerungen an ihre vergangenen Abenteuer mit Casey treten zwei Fehler auf: **Erstens wird sie dort durchgehend mit kurzem Haar dargestellt, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Casey so kritisch verletzt wurde,"City Fall" #2 ihre Haare noch lang getragen hat und sie sich erst später in Northampton hat kürzen lassen."Northampton" #3 **Zweitens sieht man in einem anderen Bild, wie Casey April vor einer Explosion beschützt. Eine solche Szene ist in den IDW Comics jedoch nicht vorgekommen. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Casey & April'' (Graphic Novel), Dezember 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)